Forum:Adding elements to weapons
OK so I know alot of people have come up with this very idea but I think if you want to add lets say fire to a non elemental weapon (blademaster only) then you use a flame sac and each flame sack gives 10 of the element. The only backfire is that if you add a element then you take 2x as much raw damage away to make room for the elemental damge so say we have a iron greatsword and it has 352 raw (not real) then you add a flame sac so it becomes 332 raw and 10 fire it goes for any sac that is obtainable in the game (thunder sac sleep sac flame sac etc) and as the higher rank the sacs get the more elemental it adds but also less raw... sor give your opinions :)Bennyboards 21:41, December 31, 2010 (UTC) That nerf won't be very great, as sacs don't come by very often, forcing you to farm on one quest, and when you do have the sac, it'll probably be at high rank, where the raw damage of weapons would be from 600-1000, and the blademasters certainly won't care it they lose 30-50 raw for some elemental power. Also, is there going to be a high cost for installing the sacs? What if the material of the weapon cannot handle the sac's abilities (Eg Gypceros Gunlance *Assuming it has no attributes* with a flame sac when Gypceros is VERY weak to fire)? That system might work on MHP3rd, though, since raw damage is recalculated, and the beginning weapons' raw are all 50... Chinese Stickman 21:56, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Hmm good point well how about if you add a sac to a weapon that the monster has the element like for gypceros his poisen sac then theres no nerf but eh the nerf makes it fair in my opinion i mean if u could jsut add the sacs then it would do nothing but make people farm and make certain weapons mega powerful and i dont have mhp3rd so idk if that would work but i have heard about the new damage calculations dosnt make me very happy -__- I wish you can learn some punctuation, Benny. Hurts my heart how today's education system excludes Grammar lessons from English classes. I assure you that the new damage calculation would make you happy. The formulae are redone so that you can compare the raw attack better. -Stickman Here's a better idea: GET THE "AWAKENING" SKILL.Cobalt32 03:44, January 1, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 So if the monster has the element or status affect it would get a little boost due to the monster being proficient with the element already? And it wouldn't lose raw damage for the same reason? example: you want to give Rathalos longsword a fire boost or something like that and the sword would get a boost with no raw loss. If it was being upgraded poison sacs for poison it would be relatively proficient with poison so poison boost and a little loss of raw. if you were adding dragon or ice then there would be a small elemental boost and larger loss of raw.(sorry if thats hard to follow).-Wiki contributor I'm not positive but I think MHFO has crystals that you can put on your weapon to give it an element or status. -UhhJoeyL